


Compulsions

by Edenya404



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bondage, Incest, Loki Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenya404/pseuds/Edenya404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta è inattesa e irruenta. Rude come le rocce su cui ha sbattuto la schiena - su cui lui l’ha sbattuto - falsa e vendicativa come il ghigno che gli deforma il volto.</p><p>                          Credevo fossi morto.<br/>Hai pianto?</p><p>Loki ha il fuoco negli occhi e il gelo nel cuore. Nelle vene un sangue bluastro che è puro veleno ma ha il sapore più inebriante che Thor abbia mai assaggiato e gli scende in gola spinto dalla sua bocca, da quelle labbra che non sanno spargere nient’altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsions

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a questo gifset http://villainyforbeginners.tumblr.com/post/63752140115/you-let-me-violate-you-you-let-me-desecrate-you

_**sadomasochism** _

_n._

  
_the combination of_ _sadism and masochism,_

_in particular the_ _deriving of pleasure, especially sexual gratification,_

_from inflicting or_ _submitting to physical or emotional abuse._

 

 

 La prima volta è inattesa e irruenta. Rude come le rocce su cui ha sbattuto la schiena - su cui lui l’ha sbattuto - falsa e vendicativa come il ghigno che gli deforma il volto.

 

_Credevo fossi morto._

_Hai pianto?_

Loki ha il fuoco negli occhi e il gelo nel cuore. Nelle vene un sangue bluastro che è puro veleno ma ha il sapore più inebriante che Thor abbia mai assaggiato e gli scende in gola spinto dalla sua bocca, da quelle labbra che non sanno spargere nient’altro. Gli ci vuole qualche secondo per realizzare, qualche secondo prima di allontanarlo spingendolo verso lo strapiombo, una mano dietro il collo come unico sostegno al vuoto.

\- Che stai facendo?

La colonna vertebrale sembra spezzarsi sotto alla stretta delle sue mani ruvide.  
Ma Loki vive di dolore, della insoddisfazione che odia e che cerca incessantemente. Un rifiuto è solo un fremito, un livido un colpo al piacere, una caduta un orgasmo interrotto.

\- Quello che so fare meglio, figlio di Odino.

La prima volta Thor non ha neppure il tempo di capire come sia possibile che quel corpo, sfuggente come un’ombra, sia così maledettamente reale e caldo, premuto contro il suo. Ed è sbagliato, tanto sbagliato da farlo impazzire, da desiderare il suo sangue ancora ma stavolta sulle dita.  
Loki coglie il cedimento in un tremito delle palpebre e fa scivolare la mano fino al cavallo dei pantaloni, stringendo.

\- Loki!

È il ringhio di frustrazione di una bestia, la rabbia animale del predatore e l’eccitazione che si porta dietro è la spinta sufficiente per intrufolarsi sotto la stoffa, chiudendo il pugno sul suo membro duro. Thor lo afferra per i capelli rantolando sulla sua bocca, preso alla sprovvista. Un respiro caldo a seccargli le labbra come unico antidoto al male. Un affanno che sa di desiderio e gli macchia i capelli di vergogna, spegnendo quell’oro in un nero che ha il retrogusto della vittoria.

  
Il fiato si spezza in un gemito osceno quando Thor lo spinge a terra, sbattendogli la schiena contro la roccia, e il rumore della propria pelle che si spacca è eccitante tanto quanto vedere suo fratello inginocchiato sopra di lui. Con uno strattone i pantaloni di entrambi vengono calati. Loki libera una risata di scherno ma il risultato è così deludente che si vergognerebbe di se stesso se il desiderio e l’insoddisfazione non gli annebbiassero i sensi. Quando poi Thor afferra entrambi i loro membri, iniziando a masturbarli e nascondendo il volto sul suo collo, si rende conto che suo fratello non l’ha mai guardato, non si è mai fermato a osservarlo davvero, neppure adesso che è totalmente esposto sotto di lui. E lo strappo al cuore che questa consapevolezza gli provoca è il dolore necessario per farlo venire mordendosi le labbra in silenzio;  nelle orecchie il singulto spezzato del piacere di Thor.

  
La prima volta ha il sapore del suo sangue e l’odore dei loro semi a impregnare l’armatura.

                                                       

_________

 

  
****

 

**Bondage**

n.

  
_the state or_ _practice of being physically_

_restrained, as by_ _being tied up, chained or put_

_in handcuffs, for_ _sexual gratification._

La seconda volta Thor lo guarda. ~~Troppo.~~ Intensamente. Nel fondo dell’iride un tuono d’ira che sfilaccia i contorni di un desiderio malato. Loki è incatenato, imbavagliato e ammanettato eppure gli occhi si fissano nei suoi con provocazione, nessun segno di cedimento o umiliazione. ~~Eccitante~~. Gelido. Osceno nella sua errata regalità. E Thor indugia un po’ troppo sul bordo del ferro che gli stringe il collo pallido ma nessuno se ne accorge; perché nessuno è intorno a loro adesso che la città è scomparsa e Asgard si staglia all’orizzonte, dietro le sue spalle. Loki lo capisce, ~~ha sempre capito tutto~~ , cosa significa quella sosta prima della prigione e gli pianta in viso un’espressione sprezzante che prenderebbe volentieri a pugni, se non fosse soffocata dal metallo che gli tappa la bocca.  
Glielo toglie, Thor. Vuole sentirlo esporre le sue ragioni, beffarsi di lui di nuovo, vuole cascarci ancora. Ma la lingua che approfitta della libertà per correre a leccare il taglio sul labbro è uno schiaffo sufficiente per farlo barcollare in avanti, più vicino a lui e al suo nero ~~invitante~~ infido.

\- Pensavo che il potente dio del tuono avesse più resistenza.

Gli occhi due fessure ingannevoli, la voce un sibilo freddo. Non ha atteso neanche un secondo, come da copione, come una deplorevole certezza a cui Thor non può far altro che aggrapparsi. Disperato. ~~Speranzoso~~. Lasciando che la rabbia di un fratello perduto e l’umiliazione di un desiderio inaccettabile guidino i suoi gesti.

\- Non provocarmi Loki, mi hai già deluso abbastanza.

Il tono che vibra in fondo alla gola è una matassa di emozioni tanto densa che neppure il dio dell’inganno riesce a dipanarla. Ci si lascia avvolgere e spera che stringa più di quel collare di ferro e tiri la catena con più violenza della mano di Thor. Fino a ~~sanguinare~~ urlare il suo disprezzo macchiato di piacere.  
Le parole si mescolano ai respiri nello spazio angusto tra le loro bocche.

 

_Che cosa aspetti a punirmi, fratello?_

_Ci saranno conseguenze per il tuo tradimento._

_Mostramele._

La seconda volta Loki non si perde neanche un attimo, neanche un riverbero di dolore da quelle manette tanto strette nel pugno dell’altro da segare la carne. Thor gli tiene le braccia bloccate in alto e il volto struscia sulla parete rocciosa ad ogni vestito che viene brutalmente strappato via. Sa che può farne apparire di nuovi. ~~Non gli importa.~~ Lo vuole nudo, senza finzioni, senza veli su quella pelle tanto perfetta per quanto corrotta. Lo vuole e basta. E il pensiero ha un retrogusto così raccapricciante che l’erezione fa a pugni col mal di stomaco. Loki lo avverte e inarca la schiena, strusciando i glutei sul suo desiderio costretto ancora nei pantaloni e la reazione di Thor è tanto inaspettata quanto destabilizzante ~~e piacevole.~~ Si appoggia con tutto il suo corpo alla sua schiena, la mano che scivola sullo stomaco finché non raggiunge il suo membro e lo afferra, masturbandolo con lentezza esasperante. Gli passa la lingua sulle scapole, percorrendo la colonna vertebrale fino a perdersi nei capelli corvini che nascondono un brivido traboccante debolezze.  
È confuso, Loki, confuso e invischiato in qualcosa che non aveva calcolato. Un sentimento che non era previsto e che sgretola la maschera con la stessa facilità con cui l’ha costruita, lasciando esposto il bisogno di insoddisfazione che lo caratterizza ~~che si è inventato per se.~~ Quando poi le labbra di Thor si fermano a baciargli la pelle stretta sotto al collare, il contraccolpo è semplicemente troppo da sopportare.

\- Mi hai confuso con quella stupida mortale?

La voce è frammentata ma il tono è così freddo e irritante che qualcosa, nel petto del dio del tuono, scatta. Ha capito Thor, ~~lui che non ha mai capito nulla,~~ cosa si nasconde dietro a quella provocazione. È ciò che ha sempre saputo e che gli ha impedito di odiare suo fratello. Quella debolezza malcelata, quella necessità di provare dolore, fanno di Loki l’essere viscido e affascinante che è adesso, distruggendo l’umanità che non è mai stato e che, forse, avrebbe voluto provare ad essere.

Glielo deve, gli deve ogni cosa. Vuole ogni cosa. Stringere con più forza i polsi con una mano e allargargli le gambe con l’altra è un attimo. Lo stesso attimo che serve al suo membro per penetrarlo e alla sua voce per deformarsi in un gemito osceno.

  
La seconda volta Thor lo distrugge perché un orgasmo affogato nel dolore è tutto ciò di cui Loki ha bisogno. ~~E che lui può dargli.~~

 

\---------

**Voyeurism**

n.

  
_deriving sexual gratification from_

_observing the sexual acts of others,_

_especially from a secret vantage point._

 

La terza volta è reale e spoglia come un vetro, un riflesso invisibile sulla linea sporca della sua bocca. Un copione di movimenti e sillabe che tirano i fili appesi agli arti di Thor con la maestria del burattinaio che è sempre stato.  
Se lo sente sulla pelle Loki, eppure la cella contro la fronte è fredda come la morte.

\- Far visita di notte a un prigioniero. Odino non approverà.  
\- Non è nella mia natura arrendermi.

La sorpresa di averlo lì si arrotola sulla patina d’umiliazione che gli bagna la pelle, sfilacciando i contorni di una perfezione oramai maciullata. Non lo aveva previsto, il dio dell’inganno, che il suo stesso cuore corrotto avesse la forza di manipolarlo. È ridicolo, patetico, debole. È comunque una via di fuga che ha già deciso di non prendere, perché vede quella mortale in fondo ai suoi occhi e la delusione sulla fronte aggrottata.  
Ma Thor è un concentrato di sentimenti e gli occhi di Loki sono cuciti a doppio filo dalle trame del suo stesso inganno.

\- Ti sei arreso quando hanno firmato la condanna.

Cuciti così a fondo che non lo vedono annaspare sotto al peso della colpa e gridare il suo nome a ogni vigoroso fiotto di sangue che gli attraversa i polsi. Così a fondo che l’amore diventa indistinguibile nella sua chiarezza. Il piacere è la sola lingua che parla. La sola che vuole sentire.

\- L’hai firmata da solo la tua condanna, Loki.

Far salire la magia alle dita è semplice come bere un bicchier d’acqua e Thor gli sorride complice, mentre una densa nebbia li avvolge. Gesti che sanno di casa, di malinconia e di un malsano desiderio che affonda le proprie radici più addietro di quanto entrambi pensassero. Solo la consapevolezza di non avere lo stesso sangue lo trattiene dal disgusto verso se stesso e Loki può vederlo chiaramente aggrapparvisi con la forza della disperazione.

  _Tutto ciò è così poco da te. Così… clandestino._

_Se non la smetti, potrei..._

_Questa è la fine, fratello._

La terza volta Loki la osserva e la vive, come una beffa magistralmente architettata che gli strappa la vittoria dalle labbra senza alcuna pietà. Il clone di se stesso, al di fuori della cella, è nudo e muto e si muove al suo pensiero. Sinuoso come il brivido d’aspettativa che lo mastica lentamente, strisciante come i suoi polpastrelli che scorrono sulla parete trasparente di quella prigione che è la sua fortuna e la sua disperazione.

  
Gli occhi di Thor sono pece liquida. Saltano dalle cicatrici che ha minuziosamente riprodotto all’alone di condensa che la sua bocca schiusa soffia sul vetro e la frustrazione dell’animale braccato lo eccita in maniera indecente.

Un respiro e il clone si avvicina.

\- Mostrami.

Il tono di Loki si spegne gorgogliando di desiderio e Thor gli pianta in faccia uno sguardo fisso che non necessita di spiegazioni. Lo vuole. Vuole che lo respinga, che lo derida. Che gli nasconda i capelli spettinati e le rughe della reclusione. Lo vuole e basta. Che metta fine a una battaglia oramai senza scopo e a una vergogna che gli pesa sul cuore in modo indecente. Ma Loki ha deciso di sporcarsi ancora, di lasciarsi cadere e portarlo giù con sé. Un altro passo e il clone allarga le braccia ai lati, scoprendo la tangibilità di un corpo che è solo finzione.

\- Mostrami la tua condanna, fratello.

Il tonfo sordo delle ginocchia di Thor sul pavimento rimbalza sul muro di nebbia e torna indietro, colpendo al ventre con l’irruenza dolorosa dell’aspettativa. È un cedimento necessario, lo sanno entrambi. È un cedimento necessario, o forse no, ma sono riusciti a crederci tanto a fondo da non provare rimorsi, col favore del buio. Non riesce a trattenere un gemito, Loki, quando le labbra umide di Thor scivolano sul suo membro. Sebbene ci sia una parete a dividerli percepisce distintamente il suo fiato caldo insinuarsi nelle pieghe della sua virilità e lo segue sul pavimento, i palmi delle mani poggiati sul vetro e l’erezione che fa a pugni con la razionalità. Quando poi lo vede aprirsi la tunica e masturbarsi le unghie corrono a grattare la prigione con forza, smaniando tra il dolore e il piacere. L’orgasmo arriva con l’irruenza che aspettava e il rumore del suo cuore che si spacca va a mescolarsi con quello che la bocca di Thor soffoca contro il suo membro.

E mentre la copia di se stesso svanisce si porta dietro anche una  
lacrima.

\- Non si ripeterà mai più.

Gli dice e Thor accarezza il suo profilo attraverso il vetro prima di vederlo nascondersi dietro uno schermo nero.

  
La terza volta Loki mente perché non sa far altro per salvarlo.


End file.
